Wish
by Silver Bullet-kun
Summary: Sometimes, little things are what makes you happy. But most of the time, these little things are the ultimate wishes you can't have.. -A Sakuragi birthday ficcy-


**Yosh, minna! I'm back!! Just thought of doing a birthday fic for our beloved tensai! NYAHAHAHAHA!!! Hope you like it! ^_^**

**Otanjoubi Omedetto, Sakuragi-kun!!!**

* * *

**Wish**

Sakuragi Hanamichi opened his eyes to the blinding light entering his room. He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 6:00 AM. Half an hour before his usual waking time. Too excited? Maybe. It is his big day after all. Today, he is officially sixteen years old. He remained in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Had time passed so quickly? He didn't even notice it. Maybe he was too preoccupied with so many things he didn't notice time passing him by in a blur. He felt uneasy. Surprised? No. He had the same feeling as last year. And he bet he will always feel the same everytime his birthday comes. After a few moments, he lazily got up from bed, shaking his head to brush off the sleepiness. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then took a bath afterwards. After dressing up, he went down to the kitchen to have breakfast. He had toasted bread and milk. He was living alone for quite some time now. Since his father died two years ago, he was used to doing things on his own.

His eyes darted to the picture frames on top of the cabinet. One of the pictures held the picture of his father, smiling and very much alive. It had been two years already since his father had left this world. Since then, he had been alone. When he was ten, his mother left them to be with another guy. Since then, his father had been the one raising him up. Although at times, being a son, he longed for his mother. But his father had given him everything, even being both parents to him. Though it's hard, he never heard him complain. He respected him so much and he vowed that someday, he will make his father proud of him. They were contented with each other. Then fate decided to play on him. His world crumbled when his mother left them, but when his father died, his world completely fell apart. His world was too shattered to pieces to even put the pieces back together. He tried to regain himself, and to the eyes of those around him he succeeded. But deep within him, his soul was torn apart. But he didn't tell anyone about it, even his friends. He didn't want to worry them. Also, he didn't want them to see him hurting, it'll cost him his pride. It was cruel, for that meant he didn't trust his friends, but at that time, it was all he got. It was all that drove him to continue even if there's really no reason to.

He finished his breakfast and washed his glass and plate. Afterwards, he went out of his house into the bright, early morning sunshine.

_Had it always been so bright here?_

He turned to look at the sky, hoping in vain that he could at least get a glimpse of his old man wherever he might be. Up to now, he still can't forgive himself for the death of his father. He blamed himself for his death, though he knew he had little to do with it. He clenched his fist at the thought of he was just minutes, no, seconds away from saving his father. He thought of what could have happened if he was able to call the doctor. Would his father still be alive by now? Just a few minutes. If only he had arrived earlier...

He closed his eyes as the brightness of the sky blinded him. Even with eyes closed, he could still vividly remember the times he spent with his father. There are just so many things he wanted to say to him. Things he regretted never having said, the words "I love you" and "thank you." He wants to express his gratitude to his savior, the one who pulled him out of his most trying times. He would have trade everything he had, just to have a chance to see those smiles again that will cut through the worst times of his life, to hear that voice that tells him it's going to be okay. He wants him to be there in his fights, to tell him he has to stop because it's wrong. He wants him to be there when he confesses to the girl he loves so he will have the guts and courage to do so. He wants him to be in his every basketball match, cheer for him for every goal, and tell him it's gonna be alright when he made the wrong pass, and at the end of every game, whether win or lose, tell him he's proud of him. He wants him to be there in every step he makes, to feel his comforting presence and make him feel he's not alone, tell him not to be afraid to face the future for he shall be there with him through it all, that he has someone to share his glorious moments with, someone who he can confide his problems to when he didn't want to share it with anyone for fear of being laughed at, someone to lean on whenever he can't continue anymore, someone who is his comfort zone whenever he loses a battle, pat him in the back and say, "Son, rest now, then fight again and this time, I'll be with you." He wants him to be there, so he could be sure that someone is there who always believes he can do it when nobody else does. Someone who understands him at his most unreasonable times, for no one can truly feel and understand a son more than a father can. These are just the simple things he wants, and needed, for his birthday and for the rest of his life. He wants to feel a father's love. He just wants to be with his father again.

Hanamichi opened his eyes. He brushed off the tears from his eyes he hadn't notice had come. Those were his wishes for his birthday now, and for his coming birthdays as well, as he knew very well there's no way it can come true. For he would have to live every day of his life alone. Taking risks all the time for there is no one there to be with him through it all. If only his mother would come back, at least he would not have that much burden in him. He sighed. Those little wishes he kept in his heart, little wishes that mean a lot to him.

He stared straight ahead and began walking towards school. Many students were already going inside the campus. People were staring at him, probably surprised that he wasn't singing his favorite "Ore wa Tensai, Basketto-man!!" song. He was unusually quiet to day, whistling out-of-tune songs.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Sakuragi-kun!"

"Hm?" Sakuragi looked at the people around him. Those who know him are the ones greeting him.

"Are? It's the tensai's birthday today?!"

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Sakuragi-kun! Where's the party?"

Students each said their greetings to him. Sakuragi felt his heart swell. These were people he barely knew and yet, they took time to remember his day. "Oh! Arigatou, minna!"

He saw his gundan approaching him, wide grins plastered on their faces.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Hanamichi!" The four greeted in unison, their smiles reaching both their ears.

"A-Arigatou, minna!" He exaggeratedly wiped his tears from his eyes. "I'm so touched, you didn't forget my birthday!"

Yohei laughed. "Of course, we are your bestfriends. How could we ever forget such an important event in our lives, huh?"

"Yohei..."

"Saa, ikouze." Yohei held Sakuragi's shoulders and pushed him towards the school grounds. "It's your big day today. Do well in basketball, neh, Hanamichi?"

"Yohei..." Sakuragi looked at his bestfriend, then he nodded. "Of course! Tensai Hanamichi always does his best! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The people around them sweatdropped.

"Woah!!" Noma, Okusu, and Takamiya cheered for him. "Don't screw up, Hanamichi!" Takamiya said.

"But life's not fun when Hanamichi doesn't do something stupid, neh minna?" Noma butted in.

The others nodded in agreement. "Hai, hai."

"Hora! HORA!!!" A vein popped out of Hanamichi's forehead. "I thought you love me guys, why are you ganging up on me now?!?"

Yohei laughed. "Hai, hai, Hanamichi." We know you'll do your best. Ganbatte, neh?"

"NYAHAHAHA!" Sakuragi stood with his tensai pose. "Of course, the tensai will make you all proud! NYAHAHAHA – ah??"

Yohei shook his head. "Not for us, Hanamichi." He looked directly into Sakuragi's eyes. 'But for your father."

Sakuragi's eyes widened. The others nodded in unison, their smiles unwavering, encouraging their friend to go on. Sakuragi was silent for a while, then a smile slowly appeared on his lips. "Wakatta."

He closed his fist in front of him, and the others followed.

"Yosh, Hanamichi. Time for classes."

"Yosha!"

Okusu, Noma, Takamiya, and Yohei started walking towards their respective rooms. Sakuragi watched them, laughing and teasing each other. He was wrong. Since the start, he had something, something that never came away. His friends. He reminisced the most crucial times in his life. The times when he believed he was alone. And he saw them. Every moment of his life, they were there, through thick and thin. They were the one who pulled him out of his misery and helped him to go on. True, he knew that, but he never knew the depth of their friendship. He never noticed their presence coz he was always dwelling in his own pain. He never thought that his gundan would be very willing to help him out if he just let them in. He smiled. He hadn't fully trust them, but now he knows he could, with all of him.

He went straight to the gym for their early morning practice. He was still a bit far but he could already hear the sound of balls dribbling and the sound of rubbershoes against the floor. He walked towards the door of the gym. Everyone stared at the redhead, self-proclaimed tensai as he entered the gym. Everyone's face lit up.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Sakuragi!!!" The players greeted in unison. Ayako ran up to him. Sakuragi thought of running away as he saw her with her paper fan, but Ayako only patted his bald head lightly with it.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Sakuragi Hanamichi!"

"A-Arigatou..."

"Oi, Sakuragi, don't blush like that, you don't suit it!" Mitsui shouted to him. The whole gym burst out laughing.

"Urusai, Micchy!" The redhead blushed even more.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Sakuragi!" You must be very energetic today, neh?" Kogure approached him.

"NYAHAHAHA! Of course, Megane-kun! It's the tensai's birthday after all! NYAHAHAHHA!"

"SAKURAGI!!!"

"G-Gori!" Sakuragi backed away as Akagi walked towards him. "It's your birthday today, but don't expect to come off easily with the tasks, you understand?"

"Of course, Gori! The tensai is more inspired to play!"

"Good." Akagi smiled. "And otanjoubi omedetto, by the way."

Sakuragi's eyes filled with tears. "Onii-chan..."

"BAKERO!!!" A sound of fists into someone's head was heard all over the gym.

"I-Itai!!! Gori! It's my birthday today!"

"I don't care! How dare you call me onii-chan?!?"

"Ohohoho!"

Sakuragi temporarily got lost from Akagi. "Old man! Don't just sit there and save me!"

"Ohohoho! Isn't that a perfect birthday present from Akagi-kun? Ohohohoho!"

"Grr.. oyaji!! Since when did you approve to Gori hurting me??"

"Bakero! Don't talk to Anzai-sensei like that!"

"Ohohohoho!"

"Do'ahou."

"Nandato, kitsune?!?!!"

"Do'ahou."

Sakuragi broke free of Akagi's grip and ran towards Rukawa who was dribbling the ball on one side of the court. But before he could reach him, Rukawa tossed the ball towards him. He caught it before it hit his face.

Rukawa pointed at the ball. "You've got to play well today."

"Huh?" Sakuragi stared at Rukawa, and the latter stared back. Everyone in the gym looked to see what will happen, hoping the two towering players won't clash at each other. After a few moments, Sakuragi smiled. "Oh! Kitsune, the tensai will do his best and will defeat you! "NYAHAHAHAHA!!"

Rukawa smirked.

The practice continued. Everyone was doing their best for the upcoming Nationals. Sakuragi watched the other players, his teammates, his friends. He felt something stir deep within him, but this time, it was not regret, sadness, or pain. It's more of happiness, contentment, fulfillment. He knows that he might have lost many precious things before, but he has these people now, and they will remain in him for the rest of his existence. His gundan, his teammates. He has them all, and there are still more to life. As what they say, the bests are yet to come.

"Sakuragi-kun."

Sakuragi turned to the familiar voice, the voice he knew very well. The voice that belonged to the girl who gave her a new beginning.

"H-Haruko-san!"

Haruko smiled at him. "Otanjoubi omedetto, Sakuragi-kun!"

"Arigatou!" Sakuragi smiled, and so did his heart. Yes, he could not have all the things in life, but he doesn't care anymore. He had the bests. Yes, he may not have his wish of having his father alive, or his mother back, but he believes there is a reason behind that. Maybe it isn't meant to be. But he had something in return, these wonderful people around him now who cares for him endlessly and wants to see him happy. His parents saw him struggle in the past, now his friends, his new family, would be there, watching him as he set on his goal to reach his star, to become the best. And he was sure, whatever it is that will come his way, he'll be able to face it head on, for these people will see him through his journey of tomorrow. And he's sure, he is not alone, he'll never be.

* * *

**A/N: Done! And yup, I included his father in this fic. I've read a lot of fanfics of Sakuragi-kun and his father and I'm really touched because even though not much is told of his relationship with his father in the anime (I haven't read much of the manga), I know he really loves his father so much, so I was inspired to do one of my own. Sorry if it's not that good coz I'm not really good with this and I just had to rush this in time for Tensai Hanamichi-kun's birthday! Yey!! Review if you must. Thanks, minna! ^^**


End file.
